The Beginning of Forever
by It'sFun2BCrazy
Summary: Athena always has a plan? Maybe not. I hadn't planned for this, had I? But who plans for when they die? I wished I had. But who plans what they will say with their last breath? Two shot, songfics. If I Die Young, and A Thousand Years.  CrAzY


**Hey, guys. This is a kind of multi-songfic or whatever. It was meant to be a one-shot but got pretty long, so I decided to make it two one shots, in one story, . . . Does that make since? **

**Well, doesnt matter. Just, read please.**

**~CrAzY**

* * *

><p>Even for us demigods, death was so hard to wrap our minds around. It's the end of life, yet the beginning of forever. How could that be? How could someone cease to exist, yet, still exist in forever?But nobody ever asked us to understand death, just accept it. But how could you accept the end of life, the beginning of forever?<p>

I had never accepted it really, that someday I would die, that since I was a demigod that day might be soon. I never let myself doubt. But now, lying on the terrace, watching Silena leave, watching Percy knell over me, concerned, doubt was worming it way inside my mind.

"You're cute when your worried." I muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together." I had hoped that statement would un-scrunch his eyebrows, but they stayed where they were.

"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor." He said. "Why did you take that knife?"

_Because I love you Seaweed Brain_. I wanted to say. But I didn't. I just told him he would do the same for me, which was true. The look on his face said he knew it was true. Maybe that meant he loved me back, . . .

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>  
><em> Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em> Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em> Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

* * *

><p>He showed me his Achilles spot, which helped prove my theory he loved me. Or maybe he just really trusted me, . . .<p>

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh, uh oh<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The bridge to Olympus was dissolving, which meant we had to jump. Grover voiced this out load, and did so. So did Thalia, and Percy. I bent my legs to follow them, but when I went to spring back up, my legs wouldn't allow it. So they buckled instead. I stumbled to keep from falling.<p>

"Percy!" I called. He leaped forward and caught my hand, not a moment to soon, I felt the pavement underneath me disappear, and then the only thing keeping me up was Percys strong grip on my hand. I saw Thalia and Grover dive down after Percy, grabbing his legs, then suddenly Percy pulled me up, and we wrapped or arms around each other in a crumpled heap on the pavement.

His arms were around my waist and my shoulder, I wished we had the time to stay like this relax, fall asleep, . . . I tensed.

"Um, thanks," I muttered in his ear, suddenly aware of how little time we had left.

He muttered back something that sounded like "Uh, duh."

* * *

><p><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<em>  
><em> I've had just enough time<em>

* * *

><p>"Luke would fight with a sword." Percy said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."<p>

Kronos sneered and his scythe turned into Backbiter, Luke's old sword.

Clever. I thought. In more ways than one. In a fight, Percy would have the upper hand, because he was more used to fighting against a sword than a scythe. Also, By having Kronos fight with Luke's sword, Kronos would have to use Luke's technique, which might help Luke have more control.

Percy probably only meant to insult Kronos though.

I looked at the sword in Kronos's hand and then looked at Kronos, and saw_ Luke._

I gasped. "Percy the blade!" I unsheathed my blade and held it out._ "The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap."_

Percy looked at me, confused, then whirled around as Kronos charged at him, sword raised.

"Wait!" I cried, not sure at who, Luke or Percy.

* * *

><p>I<em>f I die young, bury me in satin<em>  
><em> Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em> Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em> Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

* * *

><p>They fought until Kronos ran into Hepaestus's throne, when he was struck by arcs of lightning coming out of the 10-foot tall seat.<p>

I saw my chance, kicking Ethan aside, I ran toward Luke. "Luke, listen!"

I stopped for a moment to imagine Percy's expression at me trying to reason with Kronos.

Kronos flicked his hand and I flew backward, my head smacking into the base of moms throne.

I heard Percy call my name, but his voice seemed far away.

* * *

><p><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<em>  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

* * *

><p>I could hear Percy talking to Ethan, then saw Ethan charge Kronos, only to disapear through a hole in the floor. But it was all through a sort of haze. Their words soulded funny, like they were talking through cheap michrophones and they even looked kind of fuzzy.<p>

Grover was at my side now, trying to feed me ambrosia. I pushed it away, muttering "The hero, . . .Luke, . ."

"Eat this Annabeth, please. . ." He said. And I did.

The ambrosia cleared things up a little.

"They're on their way." Percy said. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started." Kronos said. Then he charged Percy. Grover tried to protect Percy by stepping in front of him, but Kronos pushed him away like a ragdoll.

Percy tried to jab under Kronos guard. But He disarmed him using the same disarming maneuver he had taught Percy.

* * *

><p><em>And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom<em>  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

* * *

><p>Enough. I thought. Lets settle this. I forced myself to get up and went over to them.<p>

"STOP!" I yelled. Kronos turned and slashed at me with Backbiter. I jerked up my knife and caught the strike on my hilt. I stepped in closer for leverage.

"Luke," I said. "I understand now. You have to trust me."

"Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

"Your mother." I grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" Luke yelled, "This is my fate!"

Well, it was progress.

* * *

><p><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well,<em>  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

* * *

><p>"No!" I insisted, determined to get the real Luke out. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"<p>

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

He pushed against my knife. I held my ground but was suddenly more aware of the pain in my head, my arm, my shoulder.

His eyes got wild for a second. I hoped that was Luke fighting back, not Kronos getting madder.

"You won't." I said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos yelled, pushing against my knife. I had no more strength to fight back. I stumbled. Kronos hit me across the face with his free hand, I slid across the floor.

Okay, so I had hoped Luke had more control than that.

* * *

><p><em>So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls<em>  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

* * *

><p>I was done fighting. My head felt like someone was stabbing my brain from the inside out.<p>

My arm was bent at a funny angle, and my shoulder hurt.

"Family, Luke." I said weakly. "You promised."

Luke leaned forward, stumbling against an invisible push.

_"Promise."_

I wasn't sure who said it. Me, or Luke.

Luke gasped. Really Luke this time. "Annabeth, . . ."

"You're bleeding. . . " He said.

"My knife."

I tried to raise my dagger, but trying to more my arm sent waves of pain through my body.

I looked at Percy. Silently begging."Percy, please, . . ."

He lunged toward me, grabbing the knife. He knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it went spinning into the hearth.

He stepped between me and Luke. "Don't touch her." He said.

* * *

><p><em>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar<em>  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

* * *

><p><em>No!<em> I wanted to cry, but my energy was totally gone. "Jackson, . . . " Kronos growled.

He started glowing gold.

Kronos gasp, and Luke came back.

"He's changing. Help. He's, . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed, breaking through again.

He went towards the hearth, searching for his sword. Percy tried to stop him, but Kronos pushed him away so hard he fell against Athenas throne next to me.

"The knife, Percy," I muttered. It didn't used to be this hard to talk did it? "Hero, . . . cursed blade, . ."

After a moment Percy got up, struggling toward Kronos, the knife in hand. My vision was getting really blurry now, Grover was next to me, trying to shield me with his arms.

I stuggled to hear what they were saying.

"-do it yourself. . . .-my control . . . -only my hand. . . -keep him controlled" Luke's sentences came in small portions, with pauses in between, I didn't think it was all my hearings fault either.

Percy handed Luke the knife.

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

* * *

><p>I heard Luke scream, I felt the throne room shake, jostling my injuries. There was a flash of white light, then silence.<p>

I limped over to Luke with Grovers help. Percy was already there, kneeling next to Luke.

"You new. I almost killed you, but you knew. . . ." His breath was shallow and ragged.

"Shhh," I said. "You were a hero in the end, Luke." My voice sounded to much like Luke's.

Luke looked me in the eye. "No, Annabeth, no! I killed you! I'm so sorry, I never-" He coughed

Percy took a sharp breath next to me.

Luke turned to Percy.

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it happen again."

Percy swallowed hard. "I won't. I promise."

Luke's face went slack.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh (uh, oh)<em>  
><em>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh<em>

* * *

><p>Percy looked at me with those big, shining, green eyes.<p>

"Annabeth, What did Luke mean, that he killed you?"

"I'm sorry, Percy, I-"

"No!" He cried. "His eyes looked desperate now."No you're not because there's nothing to be sorry for!" He let the words rush out in one breath.

"I'm sorry Percy, I'm dying." With those two words, my doubt melted away, becoming certainty. I was certain I was going to die.

"No!" He said. "I did all this for you! You can't die!"

"No you didn't. You did this for everyone." I tried to take a deep breath and panicked when I couldn't. Not because I was going to die, but because I hadn't said all I wanted to.

Athena always has a plan? Maybe not. I hadn't planned for this had I? But who plans for when they die? I wished I had. Because then I could tell Percy everything I wanted, but no one can do that with their last breath. But who plans what they will say with their last breath?

Percy was crying now, fast, anxious sobs. "Don't cry." I said. "I hate to see you cry." Why was I so calm? I was dying! Maybe I had finally accepted death. Maybe somehow I had accepted the end of life, and the beginning of forever.

"I still owe you a favor." Percy said.

"Live" I said. Putting as much love and devotion and trust and pride and _love_ as anyone could put in a word.

"That's my favor."

"I will Annabeth, I will." He said.

* * *

><p><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<em>  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

* * *

><p>Percy started to fade away after that, and Luke came into focus, holding out his hand.<p>

Percy's sobs faded away, replaced by the sounds of laughter and joy.

Life faded away.

_Come on, Annabeth_. Luke said with a smile. I had never seen his eyes glow so blue.

And so I took Luke's hand, and stepped into forever.

* * *

><p><em>So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Are you crying yet?<strong>

**Good. **

**The next chapter will be Annabeth in Elysium, waiting for Percy. And if I have anything to say about it, it will be as good as this one.**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review! especially if I made you cry.**

**~CrAzY  
><strong>


End file.
